Just a Good Old Boy
by Teri
Summary: What do we really know about Jonathan Kent's past? Has Cooter finally found Bo? A Dukes of Hazzard & Smallville Crossover. Revised and updated.
1. Crossing the Bridge

**JUST A GOOD OLD BOY  
**_~ A Dukes of Hazzard / Smallville Crossover Story ~_  
_The Re-Revised Version  
_By Teri

**Summary:** What do we really know about Jonathan Kent's past? (DOH/SV Crossover)

**Disclaimer:** I am not associated with the owners or creators of either "_Smallville_" or "_The Dukes of Hazzard;" _none of the recognizable characters in this story belong to me. I wrote this story for my own amusement and hopefully the enjoyment of others.

**Author's Notes**: This was the first fan fiction story I ever wrote. It was inspired by the 3/19/02 episode of _Smallville_ where Jonathan was listening to the _Dukes of Hazzard_ theme song on the radio of his truck and was first posted 3/23/2002. It is hard for me to believe that all this began so long ago. I finally decided it was time to revisit this story, clean it up, and finish it. Although, I wonder if any of the original readers are still around; if you are, thank you for welcoming me and encouraging me into writing. My time in fanfiction has been a blast.

**Story Notes**:  
1) As I started this story back in 2002, it may have plot points that are now incorrect and should therefore be considered _**AU**_. Also, mentions of Martha and Jonathan's family are strictly my own creation or part of the crossover. I do not watch _Smallville_ any more (Jonathan is gone) so I am not up-to-date on the latest storylines.  
2) I was asked several times with the original version, so I will make it clear now (I hope) Clark is still the future Superman, superpowers and all. He was born on Krypton not Earth. However, his powers are not the focus of the story.  
3) This story does not follow all of the events from the _DOH_ reunion movies.  
4) NOTE: Set around season 1 for _Smallvill_e, post-series for _DOH_

* * *

Part I: "Jonathan's Secret"  
Chapter 1: Crossing the Bridge

_

* * *

_

"Just a good old boy, never meaning no harm . . ." (1)

He smiled to himself as the song played on the truck's radio. It was good to hear that song again and it had always been his favorite.

He would be home soon. He hadn't seen Martha for several days as he had been in Metropolis trying to renegotiate his mortgage. He had't been entirely successful, but he bought himself and his farm some more time. Right now, he didn't care beyond that.

He would be home soon, home to see Martha and his son. In a few minutes, he would cross-over the Hackerson Creek Bridge and from there it was a straight shot into Smallville. He started to regain his focus on the road and the radio.

_". . . till the day they were born."_

Unfortunately, he began paying attention to the road too late or he would have seen the sign that said, "_BRIDGE OUT - DETOUR_".

Instead he flipped the stations and began listening to the radio again, some singer named John Schneider (2), 'he had a good voice,' he thought to himself.

He drove up and saw that the bridge was not even closed. It just wasn't there.

"Dang!"

He realized that if he turned around and took another route it would add another hour or more to his drive, but he didn't have much choice. He began to turn around.

"Wait a minute, since when did a little old bridge, or a lack of one, ever get in my way?"

So he backed up, sped toward the creek, and then, "YeeHaaa!" amazingly the truck jumped to the other side of the road.

He brought the truck to a halt and turned and looked back and grinned widely, "I guess somethings never change."

As he began to drive a way he chuckled to himself, wondering what the poor residents of Smallville would think if they saw the ever-stable Jonathan Kent jumping creeks in his truck, "good thing no one saw."

The problem being was Jonathan was wrong. Someone did see him. Two men were fishing just below the old bridge.

The younger of the two men spoke up, "wow, that was incredible. I've never seen anything like that! Did you see how that truck jumped the creek? Have you ever seen anything like it?"

The other man just shook his head, "yeah, I saw, but wasn't a big deal. Back in Hazzard, a couple of friends did stunts like that dang near all of the time. Of course, that has been a long time, a long time," he stopped speaking, then added silently "since Bo disappeared."

* * *

Originally posted 3/23/02  
Most Recent Revision 6/30/10

(1) The Theme from _The Dukes of Hazzard_ aka _Good Ol' Boys _was written and preformed by Waylon Jennings (1937-2002). The song was released in 1980 on the album _Music Man_ and was Billboard's number one Hot Country Single in early November 1980.

(2) John Schneider is, of course, the actor who played Jonathan Kent in _Smallville_ and Bo Duke on the _Dukes of Hazzard_. He also recorded a number of country music songs in the 1980s.


	2. Family History Project

**JUST A GOOD OLD BOY  
**_~ A Dukes of Hazzard / Smallville Crossover Story ~_  
_The Re-Revised Version  
_By Teri

* * *

Part I: "Jonathan's Secret"  
Chapter 2: Family History

* * *

Clark and Chloe were walking home from school, "Clark, this family history project that our Miss Brooks (1) assigned sounds pretty interesting. Don't ya think?"

"I don't know Chloe," Clark said, looking down shuffling his feet.

"Don't you think it would be fun to learn about your ancestors?" She countered.

'I sure do,' he thought silently, 'unfortunately I wouldn't have a clue on how to find out about them.'

"Clark, you're getting that spacey look again," Chloe stopped walking and turned to glare at him. "I said 'don't you think it would be fun to learn about your parent's family?'"

'Spacey you don't know the half of it,' he thought quickly. He then considered what she had said and looked at her for a second 'Mom and Dad?' he thought, 'of course, them, what was I thinking? Who else?'

"Yeah, it might be," he voiced, "but Mom doesn't have any other family and Dad doesn't like to talk about himself or when he was growing-up."

"Really, I wonder why?"

"Dad, says we have to live in the present and there is no use worrying about the past, it can't be changed anyway."

"Well, that sounds like something Mr. Kent would say and there is a point there - - or maybe?" She gave a dramatic pause, her eyes smiling mischievously, "or maybe there is a mystery." She began speaking so quickly that Clark almost missed what she said, "like your Dad is from the witness relocation program and he betrayed, no ratted out the Mafia boss or maybe he used to be an axe murder or maybe a drug dealer or maybe he use to be Batman or maybe..."

"Chloe," Clark interrupted grinning at her, "don't you ever take a breath? You have a wild imagination, my father with a checkered past! You must be kidding!"

She started laughing, "you're right, your Dad is the last person in the world to have a hidden past."

They both started laughing uncontrollably as they continued to consider the different past lives that Jonathan could be hiding.

* * *

Later that day after Jonathan had returned from Metropolis, he and Clark were clearing the dinner table. Martha was in the kitchen fixing dessert.

"So, Clark how was school today?"

"Fine, Dad."

"Cla-a-a-r-r-r-k," he said sternly looking at his son.

"Sorry, details. I know. We got an assignment to do a family genealogy for history class."

"Really, that sounds interesting," Martha interjected as she carried in some dishes of ice cream.

"I don't even know where to begin . . . Dad, what can you tell me about your parents?"

"My parents?" He mumbled.

Jonathan sat down wondering what he could tell his son about his parents. 'What can I tell him about my parents? I was so young when they died. I hardly know anything about them, really only the things Uncle Jesse told me about them. Actually, Uncle Jesse was the closest thing I've ever known to a father.'

He vaguely heard Clark say something, what was it?

"Earth to Dad?"

_Huh? _

"Jonathan!" that was Martha he realized.

"What?" he looked up and blinked and said again, "what?" He took a moment and then continued, "oh, I'm sorry. Clark, what were you saying?"

"Dad, I asked about my grandparents. You know Hiram and Jessica Kent. You remember them don't you?" Clark asked looking a little perplexed at his father.

"Right, Hiram! . . . My Dad," he swallowed in surprise and slight embarrassment.

"Jonathan, are you OK?" Martha asked beginning to worry about her husband.

"Yeah, I'm gonna take a walk. Clark, I have to think about it. Maybe you can work on your mother's side. I bet she would love to learn more about her family," he said as he stood and quickly left the room.

Clark and Martha just stared at the door, both wondering what just happened.

"Mom, did I say something wrong?"

"I don't think so, Clark. I think your Dad just needs sometime to himself, maybe he is just missing his Dad," she said, then adding silently, 'at least I hope so.' She wasn't sure, after all he left without even touching his ice cream and that was just not like the Jonathan Kent she knew and loved.

* * *

Around the same time, Chloe was at home in her room, researching her family on-line. She had found lot of good sites, Rootsweb, Familysearch, Ancestry, and others. Dotty had pointed her in the right direction. Dotty O'Neill was the next door neighbor and sort of honorary aunt. It was Dotty she turned to when her Dad was at work or unable to help her.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"Your Dad called. He and your Uncle got a flat tire, so they will be home later than expected from their fishing trip so we don't have to wait dinner for them. Would you like to order Pizza or Chinese?"

"Pizza," she stated quickly and continued, "Dotty, do you think Uncle Cooter would be willing to talk to me for my family history project?"

"I don't see why not?" Dotty answered, but knowing Chloe as she did added, "just make sure you let him walk in the door before you tackle him with questions, O.K.?"

"Sure, Dotty," she laughed, "I will wait until he gets his coat off!" 'Maybe.'

* * *

**Balladeer: ** Uncle Cooter? Well, it's a small world. I guess now we can a-stop wondering 'bout who was under that there bridge when Jonathan was jumping it, can't we?

For those folks who are a-wonderin' what I am doing in Smallville, just consider - did y'all really think I wouldn't be keepin' an eye on our Lost Sheep? After all you never know what can happen in Smallville just like in Hazzard County. Sort of ironic, ain't it? The only thing ya know for sure is there is always gonna be trouble, but we wouldn't have it any other way now would we friends?

* * *

Originally posted 3/27/02  
Most Recent Revision 6/30/10

(1) _Our Miss Brooks_ was a radio show (1948-1957) and a television show (1952-1956), about a high school English teacher, staring Eve Arden and Gale Gordon.


	3. Dreams, Nightmares, & Nursery Rhymes

**JUST A GOOD OLD BOY  
**_~ A Dukes of Hazzard / Smallville Crossover Story ~_  
_The Re-Revised Version  
_By Teri

* * *

Part I: "Jonathan's Secret"  
Chapter 3: Dreams, Nightmares, & Nursery Rhymes

* * *

Jonathan tried to bring himself under control. It had been a long time since he felt so unraveled.

Jumping that creek must've jogged some old memories. Of course, today's date wasn't a big help either. He heard Martha tell Clark that she thought he missed his Dad. Well, he supposed he did miss his family, even after all of this time.

No, he couldn't look back. Besides, he had a good life here in Smallville, a farm all his own, well actually it was the bank's farm, but. . . he wasn't ready to go there either. Most importantly he had Martha and Clark. How would Martha ever forgive him for not telling her? He had to look forward. He had always told Clark that you can't live in the past and it was time he practiced what he preached.

He decided to go in and see if he could make-up for his unusual behavior. 'After all a Kent doesn't run away from his problems, a Duke neither,' he chucked to himself.

Jonathan went back in the house. Both Martha and Clark looked up at him. Both seemed to be expecting something, he thought.

"I am sorry Clark. You know I don't like talking about the past, but I never should have walked out on you like that. It wasn't right," he said looking at his son, asking with his eyes for some level of understanding.

"No problem, Dad. I didn't mean to upset you and you were right. Mom has been a big help working on her side."

"Good", he grinned, glad that Clark wouldn't be asking him any more questions and that he would still be able to complete his project without a problem.

"Well," Clark continued, "I think I am going to go hit the books, I have a Chemistry exam in the morning. Night Mom, Night Dad."

"Night, Son"

"Night, Clark."

Clark went upstairs and Jonathan sat down glad that was over.

"Jonathan?"

"Yeah?" His reply was sheepish.

"You didn't think you were going to get away that easy, Mister. Did you?"

"Get away with what?" he asked trying to put on his best innocent face.

"You're not off the hook yet," she warned. "What's wrong? You usually don't get that upset about things. Are you OK?" she gazed at him with a worried look on her face.

'How am I going to explain this to her?' he wondered. 'Look at her she is so worried about me. She is always there for me. It is a dream come true. I love her so much and even more amazingly she loves me too. How did I ever get so lucky as to find her?'

He could not help but grin thinking about how wonderful it was having Martha in his life.

"You're grinning? I ask you if you are OK and you grin at me?" She reached over and hit him with a pillow from the sofa, "I don't think I will ever understand you even if we are together another hundred years!"

She started to stand and walk away, but he got up quickly, stopped her, and put his arms around her waist. She turned to look at him and he flashed that awarding winning smile of his at her; the one that made her fall in love with him.

He lifted his hand to her cheek and he said, "well, then I guess you will just have to stay with me until you figure me out, even if it is a hundred years, heck, even a thousand years." He took her back into his embrace, neither was thinking about the earlier incident.

* * *

Later that night, Jonathan and Martha were in bed resting peacefully . . . well Martha was resting peacefully; that was until Jonathan woke her. He was tossing and turning.

He seemed to be talking in his sleep. What was he saying? She tried to listen. She heard words and phrases like _'the General_,' _'Lost Sheep_,' _'Little Bo Peep_,' and 'Crazy Sea.' What kind of dream was he having? Nursery Rhymes? She thought about waking him, but then he seemed to calm down.

She decided the bad dream must have passed and she settled down to go back to sleep. Just as she began to drift-off, she heard him yell loud and desperate, "but I am Innocent!"

"Jonathan wake up!"

He looked at her, sweat pouring down his face. He just held her. Not as a husband would a wife, but as a lost child clinging to his mother. She silently held him for a few minutes, stroking his hair. When he seemed better, she could no longer contain her curiosity, "Jonathan what was the dream about?"

He looked at her hesitantly for a moment, "I don't really remember. I am sorry I worried you," he said quickly averting his eyes from hers. She didn't seem to notice.

She pressed on, "you said things like _Little Bo Peep, Lost Sheep, General,_ and Crazy Sea, do you know what all that means?"

"I haven't got a clue", he replied almost truthfully, because he couldn't understand what crazy sea was. He knew who the _Genera_l was. _Little Bo Peep_ was cousin Daisy's handle as _Lost Sheep_ meant Luke and him, but crazy sea? Ah, shoot, not a crazy sea, but _Crazy 'C.'_ - Cooter.

Jonathan realized that Martha was still talking.

"Why did you yell 'I am innocent,' Jonathan? Are you sure you don't remember? Are you alright?"

"It was just a bad dream. You know how dreams are. Go to sleep, darlin'. I am sorry for waking you."

She looked at him seeming not to believe him. "Good night. Jonathan, if you change your mind you know you can always talk to me," she said giving him a kiss and rolling over to go back to bed.

Jonathan lay back down too, but continued to think. It was a nightmare alright, just not a dream. It was his life. How could he ever tell her why he yelled, 'I am Innocent'?

He remembered back to what happen just before he woke up, "Beauregard Duke, you have been found guilty of murder in the first degree. You have been found guilty of a capital crime. You will hereby be remanded to the Georgia State Penitentiary until such time as your execution can be carried out." Would the past always haunt him?

* * *

Elsewhere. . . .

"Welcome to Smallville, Uncle Cooter! Enjoy your fishing trip?" Chloe said enthusiastically. "Take your coat off, we have a lot to talk about," she continued as she helped with his coat and bags.

Cooter Davenport gave his niece an indulging grin. She always was a little whirlwind. Spending time with his family was just what he needed. He thought as she dragged him off to talk.

"Chloe sure was eager to see Cooter, wasn't she?" Gabe Sullivan asked his neighbor and sometimes housekeeper.

"Yes, she has some sort of family history project. So how was your trip?"

His eyes lit-up, "Dotty, you will never believe what I saw. A pickup truck jumped Hackerson Creek, where the bridge used to be. It was amazing it was like it was flying. I have never seen anything like it. I will never forget how that truck looked as it flew."

Balladeer: Obviously, Gabe didn't grow up in Hazzard County.

* * *

Originally posted 3/29/02  
Most Recent Revision 6/30/10


	4. Driving Lessons Hazzard Style

**JUST A GOOD OLD BOY  
**_~ A Dukes of Hazzard / Smallville Crossover Story ~_  
_The Re-Revised Version  
_By Teri

* * *

Part I: "Jonathan's Secret"  
Chapter 4: Driving Lessons – Hazzard Style

* * *

Jonathan and Martha were sitting down eating breakfast waiting for Clark to join them.

"Jonathan, Clark asked me while you were away if we had decided when he could try for his driver's license," Martha began the conversation.

Jonathan looked up, "oh, he did now, did he?"

"Yes, he did and I think we should allow him," she said hoping she could convince her husband. She wasn't sure this was the best time to ask him. He hadn't been himself since he got back from Metropolis. She also didn't think Jonathan thought Clark was ready for the responsibility.

Jonathan looked at her for a moment and said, "well, I really don't think so, that is . .. " He couldn't manage the stern look any longer and broke out into a wide grin, his eyes twinkling, "unless I get to teach him."

"You?" She was obviously surprised.

His eyes danced with amusement as he answered her, "well, some would say I know my way around a car."

Clark came running down the steps, yelling, "do you mean it Dad? I can learn to drive?" He came to a halt and threw himself into his chair and continued, "and you're gonna teach me then right?"

"Clark, were you listening-in again? Using your powers?" Martha asked Clark, anger creeping into her voice.

Clark began to answer, but Jonathan interrupted him, "of course he was. Wouldn't you in his place? Waiting to hear what your parents decided? I know I would have."

Martha looked over to her husband and saw he was smiling brightly at her and she gave in, "well, Clark why don't you and your Dad start the lesson this morning OK?"

"All right! I can't wait to tell Pete."

The three of them continued to eat breakfast, talking together. It seemed like things were back to normal.

* * *

Clark sat in front of the wheel of his father' pick-up and his father beside him.

The amount Clark knew about how motor vehicles operated impressed Jonathan. He figured they would spend all day reviewing basic operation and mechanics before he'd ever allow Clark behind the wheel, but he was pleasantly surprised.

Jonathan explained the basics and then let Clark try. He seemed like a natural. Hardly, surprising considering who his father was, or at least who his teacher was.

'After all, how many 16 year-olds have former NASCAR racers teaching them to drive?' Jonathan chuckled to himself. 'Wouldn't Clark be surprised!' (1)

After a while, Clark was tired and Jonathan didn't want him to push his first time driving. So they switched seats and Jonathan began the drive home. He switched on the radio.

_"Just the good ol' boys, wouldn't change if they could, Fightin' the system like two modern-day Robin Hoods..."_

Clark leaned forward and turned the radio station.

"Why'd you do that Clark, that is just about the best dang song ever written?" Jonathan protested.

"Oh, come on Dad. It is about two men who ignore the law and paint themselves as heroes. Is that really the message you want me to learn? - Taking the law in my own hands - playing the hero?" He said half-serious, half-joking.

If that's what he thought, he had not raised his son right. He wanted his son to always do what he felt was right. Then, he saw out of the corner of his eye that Clark was smiling and Jonathan realized he had been had.

Unfortunately, for the second time in as many days, Jonathan was paying more attention to what was going on inside his truck than on the road. He missed the sign that said: _"Bridge Washed Out, Use Alternative Route."_

Balladeer: You know folks, I think maybe Martha ought to be giving Clark his driving lessons. I bet she notices important road signs. I guess it is a good thing for old Bo that ol' Roscoe ain't around.

Jonathan regained his focus quickly and saw the problem ahead. He realized he didn't have enough time to stop safely and he knew what he had to do.

"Hold on, Clark!"

"Dad, what do you think you are doing?"

"Just Hang on Clark!" Jonathan said as he pushed down harder on the accelerator.

Clark looked at his father as though he lost his happy mind, but before he could do anything about it he heard his father yell "YEEEE HAAAA".

'Yee Haa?' Dad never says 'yee haw', but before he could give it any more thought Clark realized they were airborne crossing the river.

Jonathan brought the truck down safely and brought it to a halt. He turned and looked back and grinned widely, "I guess somethings never do change. Twice in two days, I've still got it." Then he realized that even though he just jumped a creek, the dark haired man in the passenger seat wasn't Luke, but his son Clark, and Clark had likely never seen a stunt like that. He certainly had never seen his father do anything like that before.

He turned to look at Clark and saw that his son did not seem to have enjoyed the ride. A shame really Clark must not be the type to enjoy flying.

Balladeer: Well, it seems like Clark doesn't like flying. A real shame, but knowing what I know about Clark's future, I sure hope he grows out of that. Don't you friends?

* * *

Originally posted 4/08/02  
Most Recent Revision 6/30/10

(1) Interestingly, intended allusions to Bo Duke aside, the _Superboy_ comic boy series (1949) issue #196 (1973) establishes that Jonathan Kent was a race car driver before settling on a farm outside of Smallville. Given the actor who was playing Jonathan Kent, I think it would have been nice if the creators of _Smallville_ would have used a similar back-story.


	5. Flying Lessons & their Consequences

**JUST A GOOD OLD BOY  
**_~ A Dukes of Hazzard / Smallville Crossover Story ~_  
_The Re-Revised Version  
_By Teri

* * *

Part I: "Jonathan's Secret"  
Chapter 5: Consequences of Flying Lessons

* * *

Jonathan sat in his truck. For once, he had no idea what to say to his son. He hoped someone, anyone, would help him figure out what to say.

Balladeer: I'm sure glad I am not in old Bo's shoes this time.

Clark turned to his father, eyes wide with shock and still looking a might green, "what was that? How? I mean, why?" Clark sputtered a little ending with a very clear "Dad!"

Jonathan looked over at his son and calmly said, "well, Clark it was just what it looked like. I didn't feel I had enough time to stop safely so I decided it was safer to simply cross the creek." He finished up quickly and turned his head away. He knew Clark would never simply accept that, but he sincerely wished he would.

"Dad? What do you mean 'simply cross the creek'? You - You jumped it like an action hero out of the movies! Then, oh man, then you said 'I still got it'. What on earth did you mean by that?"

'Oops, he heard that. Me and my big mouth, when will I ever learn?' Jonathan chastised himself silently.

"Clark" he said, then stopping, he began shaking his head. He looked back up at Clark. "Clark, there really is nothing to get excited about. I use to do a lot of things when I was a teenager that I probably shouldn't have and this was one of them."

_'Where had this inspiration come from? Thank you to whomever!'_

He continued, "and as far as the 'I still got it', well I was rather pleased with myself that I could still do it." He stopped for a second relieved that he came up with this excuse - actually the truth who would have guessed - then he remembered he was still a father and quickly added "but, I never want to see you trying such a silly stunt with a vehicle like that. You hear me?"

Clark smiled feeling relieved "Yeah, I hear you and at least you still sound like my dad!" He took a deep breath, "actually, Dad, that was pretty cool. Do you think you could teach me?"

Jonathan gave him a look.

"No, Dad for safety reasons. Like today."

Jonathan wanted to be cross at Clark for asking, but secretly he loved it. He loved that Clark wanted to learn something that had been such a big part of his life, whether or not Clark knew it.

"Well," he said looking at Clark rather sternly. He then made a gesture of mock surrender and smiled, "OK, but I suggest we don't mention this to Mom. I don't think she would like the new 'safety' maneuvers I'll be teaching you."

Clark smiled, "I think you are most definitely right Dad! Now how did you do that?"

Balladeer: You know, I can't really see Martha being to thrilled about 'em either.

* * *

"How was the driving lesson, boys?" Martha asked as her guys came in the door.

Clark stopped and looked as his father. He wasn't sure how to answer. He had fun. His Dad hadn't actually let him try a jump, but he did demonstrate it again.

"The boy is a natural, darlin'. He will make a fine driver - - after a lot more practice of course," Jonathan said proudly.

He had noticed Clark had hesitated. He realized that Clark was not use to keeping secrets from his Mother. This was setting bad precedent. What could he do?

"That's good. I didn't have any doubt that he would do wonderfully!" Martha said smiling. "Oh, Clark. While you were out Pete called. He wanted you to meet him over Chloe's house when you got home. You can go as long as your Dad doesn't need you for anything around the farm today."

"Thanks, Mom. Dad?" Clark said as he looked over to his father.

"Fine, get out of here," he said making a swatting motion toward Clark.

"Thanks, Dad!" Clark said as he turned around and went out.

"Be sure your home for supper," Martha called after him.

* * *

As Clark walked up to Chloe's house he saw Pete and Chloe arriving from the opposite direction.

"Hey man, how did the driving lesson go?"

"Pete, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. No, not in a million years."

"Oh, now you just have to tell me, you can't say something like that and let it drop," Chloe said with a smile.

"Clark, she is going to get out of you one way or another now. Why don't you save time and spill."

"Guys, I can't I promised." Well actually, Clark thought to himself, I promised Dad I wouldn't tell Mom. I never said I wouldn't tell Pete and Chloe and he really wanted to tell them. "Ok, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell any one else."

They quickly agreed and he told them the story.

"Wow, my Dad and Uncle saw a pick-up jump a creek yesterday too. I wonder if that was your Dad?" Chloe wondered.

"Chloe, Clark is kidding us. I mean, Mr. Kent? Jumping Pick-ups? Get real!"

"Pete, it's true, but I could hardly believe it. I still hardly believe and I was there."

"You know, Clark, we were teasing just yesterday about your father having a secret past. Maybe we were right!"

"Chloe, doing stunts is a far cry from a secret past!"

"I know, it just doesn't seem like something Mr. Kent would do!"

"Well, I don't know about you to, but I am hungry and this topic is getting a bit boring," Pete interjected, "Let's go into town and get some food."

"Sorry, Pete."

"Ok, but Clark, you should know that I am not ready to let this go yet. I smell a mystery," Chloe informed him that this topic was far from over.

"Oh, boy," and "Why can't I keep my mouth shut," were heard from the two men.

* * *

As the three turned around and walked down the drive, Cooter slid out from under the car he was working on in the driveway. He had heard the whole thing. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but still he heard the whole story.

Something about this situation was nagging at him. He never believed that Bo had been killed when the prison transport crashed into the side of the mountain after the trial. He always thought Bo was alive, even if no one else believed him. He was going to have to find a way to meet this Mr. 'Kent'.

Balladeer: Now, how many people think good old Cooter is gonna find a familiar face?

* * *

Originally posted 4/14/02  
Most Recent Revision 6/30/10


	6. Martha's Secret

**JUST A GOOD OLD BOY  
**_~ A Dukes of Hazzard / Smallville Crossover Story ~_  
_The Re-Revised Version  
_By Teri

* * *

Part I: "Jonathan's Secret"  
Chapter 6: Martha's Secret

* * *

Meanwhile back on the farm, Martha walked into the kitchen carrying a load of laundry on her way to the basement. She saw Jonathan just sitting at the table staring at nothing. This was the middle of the day. Usually, he would be out doing chores. Maybe he is getting sick? "Jonathan?" she asked looking at him with concern.

"Hmm?" was all that he managed.

"Jonathan, are you ok?"

He looked up at her. He realized he had been worrying her a lot lately. He loved her too much for that. Maybe it was time he told her the truth. She loved him. She would understand. She had to, what would he do without her? Could he risk losing her? More importantly, could he risk not telling her the truth and allowing her to continue to worry? They say ignorance is bliss, but he was sure Martha would not see it that way. 'No, I love her and I trust her. It's time.'

He took a deep breath. "Martha, I need to talk to you. It is important."

"Sure, Jonathan," she said quickly sitting beside him taking his hand into hers. "You know that you can always talk to me about anything."

"I know, but I am worried that after I tell you this . . . Martha, I should have told you sooner, but I have been afraid. You and Clark are the most important people in my life. I don't know what I would do with out you." He put his head down on the table. He was as close to crying as Martha had ever seen him.

She got up and knelt beside him placing her hand on his back and said, "that is something you never have to worry about. I love you and there is nothing you could ever say that would make me leave you or love you any less."

He looked up at her and he did have tears running down his face and he didn't care. "I hope and pray you remember that in a few minutes."

"I will, I promise."

He stared deeply into her eyes and grabbed on to her hand. "Martha. . . " steeling his courage he started again, "Martha, I haven't always been Jonathan Kent."

He looked at her. She didn't say anything. "Darlin' I am trying to tell you . . . I mean I want you to know . . . It's time for you to know that I am not really Jonathan Kent."

There he had said it out loud. He hadn't ever said it out loud even when he was by himself. He felt as though the world was lifted from his shoulders as if . . wait a minute. Martha hasn't said anything. Wait, she's smiling. Why is she smiling? Had he driven her crazy? Did she think he was joking? He wondered if this was worse than facing her ire.

"Sweetheart, of course, you are really Jonathan Kent. Don't be silly," she said smiling.

'Was she in denial?' He wondered for a moment. "Martha, I don't think you understand. I was never called Jonathan Kent until a few weeks before I met you. I am not Jonathan Kent. The real Jonathan Kent is dead."

"No, you don't understand. You are Jonathan Kent, my love, my husband. Never doubt it. I won't say that your past doesn't matter because it does. Your past made you the man you are today. It made you my Jonathan."

He looked at her his mouth was wide open gaping at her. His eyes were wide with shock. "When I pictured this conversation, and I have pictured this conversation many times, I always thought it would be you who would say this next phrase, but I will say it anyway. I_, r-e-a-l-l-y,_ don't understand!"

She smiled at him.

He looked at her, then as if a light bulb flicked on over his head he said, "You knew?"

Balladeer: Well, I'll be. Always knew Martha had to be pretty remarkable to have tamed the likes of our Bo, but I didn't see that coming. Did you friends?

She patted his hand. "No, well actually yes, but not entirely."

"How? What exactly do you know?"

This was not how he thought this would go, but on the positive side she isn't mad. 'Martha never ceases to amaze me. Clark will be a lucky man if he finds someone even half as wonderful as my Martha.'

Balladeer: I'll second that. Hmmm, I think I ought to check in on the lovely Miss Lane when all this is over.

"Well, I don't actually know that much. I just know that you had some sort of trouble in your past and that because of it you needed to start a new life. I know that Hiram Kent wasn't really your father, but I know he was a part of your family."

"How did you know? How long have you known?"

"About a week before the wedding, Hiram called me," Martha began. "He told me that he knew he was sick and thought he was going to die soon and that someone needed to watch out for you. He said you always took care of everyone, but yourself. He told me that his first son - yes, he said first son, had gotten mixed-up with the wrong sort of people and he had gotten himself killed. When he died no one had been able to identify him and he had been dead for a few years. He'd only known for a day or so, when you showed-up in trouble needing his help. You needed a new life, although he never said why, and that's when he realized he could help. No one knew his son was dead. In fact, no one had seen his son in years and you had a strong family resemblance. He said that's when you became his son. He told me that he quickly came to love you as a son. You came to him when he needed you most. He said that he needed your support at that time more than you ever needed his help. He was grateful to you for coming to him and he wanted me to watch out for you. He wanted me to understand. He didn't want you to be alone. We agreed that I wouldn't tell you I knew, that I would wait until you were ready to tell me yourself. I am glad you were finally ready, my love."

"Hiram told you that? You knew before we were married? And you still married me? Knowing that I had been lying to you about my past? Lying to everyone? How could you even look at me? How can you look at me?" He asked her. He really couldn't understand.

"If I told you that I wasn't who you thought I was, would you love me less?"

"No, of course not, but . . ."

"No buts, I love you! That is all I ever needed to know - all I need to know."

"Darlin' you are amazing!"

"I know," she said smiling at him and he chuckled.

He stood up and pulled her into his arms and they held each other.

* * *

Originally posted 4/19/02  
Most Recent Revision 6/30/10


	7. Explanations

**JUST A GOOD OLD BOY  
**_~ A Dukes of Hazzard / Smallville Crossover Story ~_  
_The Re-Revised Version  
_By Teri

* * *

Part I: "Jonathan's Secret"  
Chapter 7: Explanations

* * *

A few minutes later, Martha pulled away from her husband and asked him if he wanted talk about it?

"Well, I thought telling you would be the worse thing that could ever happen to me, but after the last few minutes... I didn't think it as possible, but I love you even more than I did this morning and I want to tell you."

They walked into the living room and sat down.

"I don't know where to begin?"

"Well, I have a question."

Balladeer: Only one?

"What is it Darlin'?"

"When we were naming Clark after we found him, I remember that you felt very strongly that his middle name should be Jerome. Was that your first name?"

"No, It was my Dad's name. I was my father's only child and having a son, I felt bad about not passing on his family name so I thought I would pass at least pass on part of him. My name is . . ."

"was" she corrected, interrupting him.

"Was . ." he grinned squeezing her hand, "was Bo Duke."

"The race car driver?" she asked surprised

"Yeah," he said sheepishly, "how'd you know?" Then he smiled broadly realizing something, "You've heard of me?" He was delighted.

"I was at the first professional race you ever won!"

"Really, I knew that had been a lucky day, I just didn't know how lucky. The first day I was near my Martha."

"You didn't race long, did you?"

"No, I had to get back to the farm, Uncle Jesse needed my help. See, my Dad and two of his brothers died when I was real little. Uncle Jesse took me and two of my cousins in and raised us, I was the youngest. I've always felt I owed him a lot. Besides, I couldn't travel freely because of my probation."

"Probation?"

"Yeah, Luke - that's my cousin - and I were caught running shine when I was 16."

As Martha listened she realized that his accent had become a little stronger and sounded a little more southern than normal. She mused that he probably sounded more like he did when he was younger.

"16? And what's shine?"

"I forgot you were raised in Metropolis - a city girl."

She hit him on the arm and he rubbed it pretending as if she had really hurt him.

He grinned and then continued, "Shine. Moonshine. You know homemade alcohol."

"You were trafficking illegal alcohol at the age of 16? Your uncle must have been furious when he found out."

He began to laugh, "heck no. Well, he wasn't happy that we was . . . were caught. He was the one who had made it."

Martha stared at him. His life had certainly been different than she thought.

"Is that why you finally needed to leave your old life in . . ."

"Hazzard County, Georgia," he supplied.

"Right your life in Hazzard? Because you continued to 'run shine'?"

He laughed, he couldn't help it. Martha and phrases like 'run shine' just didn't fit together.

"Not really, Boss, well he . . "

"Boss? Was this a country town or the Mafia?"

"Nah, Boss was the local commissioner and the mayor and just about any other position that had a lot of authority in town. Anyway he was always trying to buy out the farm and since Uncle Jesse wouldn't sell, he was always trying to get us into trouble to force the sale. Anyway, he framed me for murder. I convinced Uncle Jesse not to sell, that the truth would be found out. It was, but it also turned out that the judge was on Boss' payroll and I was found guilty and sentenced to death."

She looked at her husband. This was not what she had expected. She figured he had been a troubled youth that needed a fresh start, not a supposed escaped murder. Not that it mattered. He was still the love of her life. She knew he wasn't capable of murder, but it was a bit surprising.

Balladeer: Boss' payroll? Something doesn't feel right here, friends. Boss was a dirty, underhanded lowlife, greedy, varmit if there was one, but he never tried to kill the boys. I think something else must have been goin' on.

* * *

Originally posted 4/27/02  
Most Recent Revision 6/30/10


	8. The End of Bo?

**JUST A GOOD OLD BOY  
**_A Dukes of Hazzard / Smallville Crossover Story _  
_The Re-Revised Version  
_By Teri

* * *

Part I: "Jonathan's Secret"  
Chapter 8: The End of Bo?

_

* * *

_

She looked at her husband. This was not what she had expected. She figured he had been a troubled youth that needed a fresh start, not a supposed escaped murder. Not that it mattered. He was still the love of her life. She knew he wasn't capable of murder, but it was a bit surprising.

"So you escaped?"

"Well that was the original plan. My friend Cooter, he's a mechanic, he was going to rig the prison van to break down on the trip and then he was gonna break me out. I don't know if he worked on the van or not. One of the other prisoners started a ruckus, which caused the driver to lose his concentration, and we crashed into the side of the mountain. When I woke-up I was laying next to the van and it was engulfed in flames. There was nothing I could do for anyone else, I checked, so I ran. I read in the paper later that I had been listed as killed in the accident. Even with that, I didn't figure I could contact anyone at home. I didn't know what to do. Uncle Jesse always said you could count on family whenever you were in trouble, but I couldn't contact any of my family. That's when I remembered Hiram. He was my mother's only brother and I had met him while I was racing. He had come-up and introduced himself after one of my races. He seemed like a nice guy and he was family, so . . . here I am."

"You mean your family thinks you are dead?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, I never felt it was safe to contact them. After a while, I thought they were better off believing I was dead instead of worrying where I was and if I was safe."

Martha shook her head. It was sad, but she saw his reasoning.

"So, what happened when you went to Hiram?"

"You know, he never told me his idea, I mean, that I could become Jonathan Kent. The morning after I arrived one of his friends dropped by, I went to go hide. He told me to sit. I did and his friend came in and he said 'oh by the way, Nick, you remember my son, Jon, don't you?' Could've knocked me over with a feather!" Jonathan chuckled as he remembered his 'birth'.

"Oh, that sounds like something Hiram would do!"

They both began laughing.

"Tell me more about your life when you were younger, please."

So he obliged his wife. He told her everything and anything he could think of about his life in Hazzard. As he began to tell her some racing stories, she interrupted him.

"Wait a minute, weren't you the driver known for all those wild and crazy driving stunts?"

He slowly shook his head affirmatively.

"And I am letting _you_ teach _MY_ son to drive?"

"About that Martha . . .there is something I have to tell you about his lesson."

A few minutes later Clark was walking home for dinner and he heard his mother yell, "YOU LET HIM DO WHAT!"

Clark grinned, "guess Dad decided to tell her about the 'safety maneuvers' after all. He just might need some of them when she is done with him."

* * *

Martha walked out to the barn, after dinner. She found her husband sitting on a bale of hay, playing his guitar. She hadn't seen him play in a long time, but she reasoned they had just stirred up a lot of old memories. Besides, he always played more when he was upset. She loved his voice and he was a good guitarist. She inched closer, not wanting to disturb him, but wanting to better hear him.

_"Just the good old boys, never meanin' no harm...  
Beats all you never saw,  
been in trouble with the law since the day they was born.  
Straightenin' the curves, flattenin' the hills...  
Someday the mountain might get 'em but the law never will.  
Makin' their way, the only way they know how...  
That's just a little bit more than the law will allow.  
Just the good ol' boys, wouldn't change if they could,  
Fightin' the system like two modern-day Robin Hoods..."_

He stopped playing and turned around.

She was amazed. She never really listened to his music. She wasn't a big country music fan. She much rather listen to the Righteous Brothers or the Supremes even occasionally some Billy Joel or Blonde, and on rare occasions Queen. Sure she listened to him play, but she was sure he had never played this song before at least not when she was around. She knew she had heard parts of it before, but never like this . . . this song. This song sounded like it had been written about him.

"It was."

She hadn't realized he knew she was there. "What was, Jonathan?"

"The song, you were just thinking that it sounded as though it was written about me. Weren't you?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Martha, we have been married for nearly twenty years, don't you think I can read you at times?"

"Yeah, I guess," she smiled a little dubiously. "What do you mean it was written about you? I've heard it on the radio before."

"Yes, you have. It was written and recorded by a friend of Uncle Jesse's." (1)

"Was it written after you . . ."

"After the crash," he interjected.

"Yeah."

"No, actually it was written long before it. Talk about foreshadowing 'Someday the mountain might get-em but the law never will.' Of course everyone figures that the Mountain did get Bo Duke preventing the law from ever getting him. Makes you wonder."

"But the mountain didn't get Bo, I did."

"And boy is he ever glad."

* * *

Balladeer: Aren't we all folks? Glad that Bo ended up with Martha rather than on the side of a mountain. Looks like we got a happy ending, at least for now.

For those who have been wondering, the first balladeer, my predecessor, was the late Waylon Jennings. He wrote the theme song "Good Ol' Boys" for my boys in the Hazzard. Bo...er Jonathan just played the song in its entirety.

It looks like Jonathan Kent is really Bo Duke and I know that not one Hazzard fan ever saw that one coming. Apparently, Bo was convicted of murder and sentenced to death, but obviously the conviction was not carried out. I'm glad he finally told Martha the truth, but in true Hazzard fashion she already knew. I think Uncle Jesse would have liked her, don't you?

At one point, Jonathan decided to take Clark for a driving lesson and well we all could guess how one of his driving lessons would turn out. Couldn't we folks? . . . And we were right. Unfortunately, it looked as though Clark didn't like flying. Luckily, he seemed to warm to the idea and knowing what I know about Clark's future, I was sure glad weren't you friends?

We have also found out that Chloe's Uncle is good ol' Cooter from Hazzard County. Cooter apparently thinks Bo is missing, but was reminded of Bo when he saw the pick-up "crossing" the creek. Chloe's father was awe struck at the same sight and swore he would never forget what the truck looked like. Both Chloe's Dad and Cooter are wandering around Smallville waiting to stumble over Jonathan and/or his truck. If Cooter is in town, I can't help wondering who might be next.

Now, Jonathan has explained everything to Martha, but everyone else is still in the dark about Jonathan's past. What will Clark say when he finds out? How will Luke deal with finding his cousin after all these years? For that matter, will he find him? Will the resident's off Smallville find out about the racy past of their favorite pillar of the community? Stay tuned to the next installment of "Just a Good Old Boy."

* * *

Thanks for reading "Just a Good Old Boy: Jonathan's Secret." The sequel "Just a Good Old Boy: Finding Bo," will start with section 9 under this entry.

Originally posted 4/27/02  
Most Recent Revision 6/30/10

(1) Waylon Jennings appeared in the _DOH_'s seventh season episode "_Welcome, Waylon Jennings_" and he was aptly introduced as a friend of the Dukes.


	9. Cooter

**JUST A GOOD OLD BOY  
**_A Dukes of Hazzard / Smallville Crossover Story _  
_The Re-Revised Version  
_By Teri

* * *

Part II: "Finding Bo"  
Chapter 1: Cooter

* * *

He could hardly contain himself any longer. It wasn't even 8:00 am, but he just couldn't take it any longer. He felt like he had been waiting forever when in all actuality it was less than 20 hours since he overheard his niece and her friends. He still couldn't believe it. The boy, what was his name? Clark? He had said that his father had jumped the creek with a pick-up. Later that night he questioned his niece about 'Mr. Kent' and he heard a description that could easily be Bo. So now he was walking up to the Kent house.

He didn't think he could be any more nervous. He desperately wanted Bo to be alive. Not only did he miss his friend, but also he always felt responsible for Bo's 'death'. He had worked on the prison van's engine to make it stall as he and Bo planned, so he always wondered if somehow he had caused the accident. Cooter approached the back door.

Before he could knock, he nearly got ran over by a flash coming out of the door.

"Sorry Mr. Davenport. I didn't see you. Are you Ok?" Clark asked apologetically.

"Not a problem, Clark," he smiled to show there was truly no problem.

"Good. Well, I've got to run unless you came to see me?"

"No, I had some business with your father."

"Oh, well sorry again, Sir," with that Clark ran towards the bus stop.

Cooter watched as the boy ran off and chuckled. 'Kids are always in such a hurry.' He thought for a moment, 'well, kids and Duke boys - and perhaps kids of Duke boys?'

He started to knock only to find the door open and a very pretty lady standing there.

"Can I help you?" Martha asked.

"I hope so, I am looking for B. . . Mr. Kent," he said with a big grin.

Martha looked at him. Something about his accent seemed familiar. It reminded her a bit of Jonathan's. "He'll be back in a few minutes. Would you like to come in and have some breakfast or at least something to drink?"

"Thank you, Ma'am." He grinned, taking off his cap as he stepped in, "by the way I am Cooter. Cooter Davenport."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Davenport. I am Martha Kent." She stated as they shook hands. 'Cooter? Cooter? That name sounds familiar.' She thought to herself, 'where have I heard that name?'

She made him some tea and they chatted making the usual small talk. He told her he was Chloe's uncle. Eventually, she asked him where he was from and he told her.

"Hazzard County, Georgia? You are a long way from home." Now she knew where she heard that name. She felt as though she should have recognized it right off, but then Jonathan had been telling so many stories that it seemed impossible to remember them all. Still, she had gotten the impression that Cooter was practically family. Regardless, she had to get him out of there before Jonathan came back from his morning chores. After all he may well want to see his old friend, but she didn't want him caught unprepared.

She glanced at her watch and said, "you know Mr. Davenport. I forgot that Jonathan had another appointment this morning and I doubt he will be back for quite a while. Why don't you let me take your number and ask him to give you a call?"

"Ma'am, I don't mind waiting," he answered. He didn't want to leave. He was worried that if he left now, he would never find the truth.

"I'm sorry, but I have errands to run and I can't wait. I am very sorry," Martha insisted.

"So am I. I really needed to speak with your husband," he said standing, preparing to leave.

Martha started to show him out, when he realized he forgot his hat. He turned around for it and then he heard, "morning Darlin' miss me?" He knew that voice he didn't even need to turn around. He just couldn't believe it. He had hoped, but he just never thought. Life just got a whole lot better.

"Sweetheart, who's the gentleman?" Jonathan asked Martha.

"Jonathan. . . " Martha began, but Cooter turned around and interjected with a huge grin, "Hey Bo!"

Jonathan stood there, not sure what to do.

Balladeer: You know friends, ol' Bo looks like he's in shock.

Outside, unknown to the three people inside, a man had overheard Cooter say "Hey Bo" and silently waited to hear the rest of the conversation.

* * *

Originally posted 5/15/02  
Most Recent Revision 6/30/10


	10. Hey Bo!

**JUST A GOOD OLD BOY  
**_A Dukes of Hazzard / Smallville Crossover Story _  
_The Revised Version  
_By Teri

* * *

Part II: "Finding Bo"  
Chapter 2: Hey Bo!

* * *

Jonathan stood there staring at his old friend, he knew he must look like a deer caught between the headlights, but he was stunned. Cooter! He never thought. Never dreamed.

The question now, was what to do? After all these years, his first instinct, was to claim the only Bo he ever heard of was Bo Jackson (1) or even Bo Brady (2) announcing his secret addiction to _'Days of Our Lives'_. He could also put-up a fuss that while he was blonde and rather good looking, he certainly should not be mistaken for Bo Derek (3). Another part of him, a big part of him, wanted to race over and give old Cooter the biggest dang bear hug the world had ever known. In the end, he wasn't able to do either. He just stood there.

Martha glanced at her husband. She knew just what he was thinking, but she also knew how much he missed his friend and his family. She longed to be able to fix the hole in her husband's heart that she had always know was there, but until last night had never known why. She knew that given time, her husband would deny everything. Was she going to let him? Should she? She made her decision.

"Mr. Davenport?" Martha started, getting both men to turn their gaze to her. "Why are you in Smallville? What made you come looking for my husband?" As she spoke she had also moved to stand between the two men, slightly in front of Jonathan.

It took Cooter a second, but he had always been bright. He realized what her questions were. She was making sure this wasn't some sort of trap. He grinned for a moment, he decided that he liked her. Bo had made a good choice. "Well, ma'am. I came to Smallville to visit family. I imagine Bo here remembers my older sister, Addie. My sister's boy and his daughter live here, Gabe and Chloe Sullivan." He stopped to grin at the astonished look of the lady of the house and the incredulous stare of his buddy Bo. "So, I see you know who I mean. Anyway, I overheard . . ."

"Overheard?" Jonathan asked, "How?"

Cooter shrugged. "Same way I always do."

Jonathan rolled his eyes. "Still hiding under cars pretending to work on 'em?" He asked almost on instinct not realizing he answered the most important question of the morning by accident. 'Are you Bo Duke? - Answer: Yes Sir-re, I sure am.'

Cooter grinned at the unintentional, yet familiar question, "you know me."

"Yeah, I sure do," he shook his head fondly.

"I heard your boy describe a driving lesson that was fit for nobody less than the son of a Duke boy. It's how I knew where to look." Cooter only waited another minute. "Get yourself over here boy and give me a hug. I am so glad to know you are alive. It's good to see you again."

Jonathan walked over to him and gave him that bear hug. "Me too Cooter, me too."

After a moment they pulled apart, "Coot, I want you to met my wife Martha. Darlin' this is Cooter Davenport, one of my oldest friends."

"Mrs. Duke, ma'am."

Bo . . . Jonathan got a goofy grin on his face. 'Mrs. Duke!'

Martha just smiled.

"Cooter? How's Uncle Jesse?"

Cooter started to answer, but was cut off by Jonathan as he continued the question him.

"How's Luke?

Cooter tried again to answer, but once more was cut-off

"How about Daisy, everyone?"

"Jonathan," Martha chastised, "let the man answer the question."

"Shoot ma'am, Bo's never let a body get a word in edge wise 'specially when he's riled-up. Nothin's changed." Cooter grinned some more, he felt like he'd never stop grinning. He was standing in Bo Duke's living room and he was alive and well, and apparently very happy. Why should he stop grinning?

"Coot? The family?" Jonathan protested.

"Uncle Jessie is still alive and keeping us all in line."

Martha noticed that Jonathan let go a breath he was holding. She knew that he didn't expect that he was still alive, but now he knew.

"He is?" Jonathan grinned with relief.

"He sure is. You think that man would even consider taking his last breath until he knew his family was all-safe? No, and being Dukes - none of you will ever be entirely safe. You ain't built for it."

"Well, seems to me you are an honorary Duke. So that includes you too," Bo shot back.

"Mr. Davenport," Martha started, but Cooter cut her off.

"Cooter, ma'am."

"Cooter," she smiled. She liked him. He sort of reminded her of Jonathan. "Jonathan, ah Bo, has told me a lot about his cousin Luke. How is he?"

"Luke, well he's been around. He went to Hollywood for a while. Worked as a stunt man. In fact his ex-wife, Cybil (4) still lives out that way. She is an actress. When they split, he came home. He still goes out that way a lot to see his daughter, and his new grandbaby. He does some smoke-jumping (5), volunteer fireman, and helps Jesse run the farm."

"Daughter? Grandbaby? Luke?" Jonathan could hardly wrap his mind around the thought.

Cooter understood. He had been there and it was still hard to believe. "Amazing, ain't it?"

"And Daisy?"

"Daisy won the Boar's Nest (6) in a poker game and has been running it ever since," Cooter grinned at the look of surprise on Martha's face and the amusement on Bo's. "Course, she keeps threatening to changed the name to Daisy's."

"She ever find someone who could measure up to her sophisticated, handsome, cousins?" He laughed.

"Oh, you mean someone that Luke and Jesse didn't scare away?"

"Well, if you want to put it that way, yeah."

"Took her a while, but yeah. She's engaged now. Luke tried to scare him away from his 'baby coz,' but he wouldn't be intimidated. Well, he was, but it didn't stop him. Course, Daisy was a bigger obstacle than Luke, but he finally won her over too."

"And you what are you up too?"

"Still run the garage, hanging around the farm, Congressman (7), you know the usual."

"Congressman?" Martha asked.

"Congratulations," came from Jonathan.

Cooter was still staring and grinning at Bo. He still couldn't believe he was here, not dead.

"Coot?"

"Sorry. They are not going to believe it," he shook his head. "They all think you are dead, son."

He nodded his head tightly. He knew.

"Why didn't you ever come home?"

"How could I? With the murder conviction, no matter how trumped-up, I would have been putting the family at risk." He paused looking at something no one could see. "Besides, I knew that Boss Hogg would keep a watch on you and the farm. I just couldn't go home."

Cooter was now looking at him with shock his mouth open and his eyes wide. "You didn't know. Well, I'll be danged. You didn't know."

Martha looked at Jonathan who seemed just as confused as she was. "Didn't know what?"

"Your conviction was overturned. Y-O-U, son, are a FREE MAN. You could have come home since the day of the accident."

"No, no. I kept reading the papers. There was never a mention of the conviction being overturned." Jonathan was almost shaking. All these years, free to go home?

"Well, you know Boss. He worked hard to keep it quiet. It didn't it the papers right off, even then it wasn't sensational enough and it was probably only covered locally," Cooter explained with a frown.

"Not something that would have made it to the Smallville papers," Martha concluded.

Jonathan was forced to agree with her.

"You can come home," Cooter repeated.

"I can go home?" Jonathan smiled widely. "See Uncle Jesse, Luke, Daisy, heck even Cletus would be a site for sore eyes."

Martha tried not to react to him calling Hazzard home, but deep down she was more than a little scared. She thought home was Smallville. What if he didn't feel that way anymore? What if he still was Bo Duke? Would Bo Duke still love Martha Kent - - Martha Duke - - Martha Clark?

Jonathan must have had an inkling of what was going on in her mind. He turned and picked her-up and swung her around. "You hear that Darlin'? I will finally get to take you and Clark back home to meet everyone. THEN, Uncle Jesse can come see our spread. Show him that I managed to have my own farm and haven't needed to sell shine to keep the bank payments-up. My family will finally get to see the home we built together." He stopped spinning her and looked into her eyes, "I love you Martha."

"And I love you Jonathan, Bo, Duke, Kent, whatever your name is."

They stood there holding each other for a moment. Cooter felt like he was intruding on a very private matter. Perhaps he was?

Balladeer: Perhaps we all are?

* * *

Originally posted 6/12/04  
Most Recent Revision 6/30/10

(1) Bo Jackson was a professional football player (_Raiders_) and baseball player (_Royals, White Sox,_ & _Angels_). He is probably even better known for the "Bo Knows" Nike ads around 1990.

(2) Bo Brady is a long running character on the soap opera "_Days of Our Lives._" Like Bo Duke, his given name is actually Beauregard (Beauregard Aurelius Brady).

(3) Bo Derek is a film actress, probably best known for the film 1979 "_10_," and is often considered one of the leading female sex symbols of that time.

(4) The reference to Luke's wife as Cybil is an off-hand reference to the television sitcom "_Cybi_l" (1995-1998). Tom Wopat (DOH's Luke) was a recurring character. He played a stuntman Jeff Robbins who was Cybil's ex-husband. Together they had a daughter Rachel who was married and had a baby during the run of the show.

(5) In the 1997 DOH reunion movie, Luke is shown as a smoke jumper for the forestry service.

(6) This back story for Daisy is different than in the reunion movies.

(7) Ben Jones who played Cooter served as a member of the House of Representatives from Georgia (1989-1993). The 1997 DOH reunion movie had Cooter follow the same path into politics.


	11. Peeping Lex & the Twilight Zone

**JUST A GOOD OLD BOY  
**_A Dukes of Hazzard / Smallville Crossover Story _  
By Teri

* * *

Part II: "Finding Bo"  
Chapter 3: Peeping Lex & the Twilight Zone

_

* * *

_

Outside, unknown to the three people inside, a man had overheard Cooter say "Hey Bo" and silently waited to hear the rest of the conversation.

A little while later, they were sitting down around the table. Martha had made them all lunch and now they were eating some pie.

"You have a son?" Cooter asked

"Yeah," Jonathon grinned, always proud of his son. "Clark is. . . " He stopped and looked at Martha with worry. "I . . . Clark has no idea about my past. What if . . ." He just stared at her.

"Give our son some credit Jonathan, he'll understand . . . "

"Will he, Martha?"

"_I_ think _he will,_ Mr. Kent, or should I call you 'Mr. Duke?'" Lex Luthor appeared in the doorway.

Balladeer: I'd been a-wondering 'bout who'd been listening in to our little reunion. Hadn't figured on Lex Luthor.

"Lex, what are you doing here?" Martha stood and walked to him. "You are always welcome here of course, but Clark isn't here; he's at school."

Lex glanced over at Cooter. "I heard that Congressman Davenport was in town, Martha, and I wanted to come pay my respects." Lex stopped and addressed Cooter, "welcome to Smallville Congressman."

"Thank you, Mr. Luthor," Cooter replied in a tone of voice Bo had never heard, it sounded polite, reserved, professional, and business like, in other words not like Cooter.

"If there is anything thing I can do for you while you are in town, please let me know," Lex smiled. "I would also love the opportunity to talk to you about the Pallett-Davenport-Davis Reform bill before you leave town."

"I am sorry Mr. Luthor, I am not taking any business meetings while I am in town. However, if you would like to discuss the bill, you are welcome to call my assistant Miss Gelfand to schedule an appointment."

"Of course," Lex smiled his best business smile. He stopped and looked at Jonathan. He looked like he was about to say something.

"Lex, please?" Martha looked at him beseechingly as she placed her hand on his arm, silently pleading with him to keep their secret.

Lex looked at her hand on his arm, almost as if it were causing him pain – emotional pain. He looked at her eyes and his expression softened to the look that made Martha think he was more than just Lionel's son, a man who Clark was right to befriend.

Lex gave her a half smile and put his hand on hers and looked over to Jonathan. "Just remember what I said Mr. _Kent_," he emphasized the word Kent as if trying to prove something to Martha and himself, "don't underestimate Clark. He has a lot of tolerance for people trying, but often failing to do the right thing. His friendship with me is a testament to that." Lex removed his hand from Martha's and turned towards the door.

As he reached the door he stopped and turned back around to face the people in the room. This time he has a big self-satisfied smile on his face. "Clark has learned to see gray, not just black and white. I taught him that. He will accept that you lied to him; he will accept it because he loves you _AND_ because he has been _my friend_." Lex looked meaningfully at Jonathan with a slight smirk.

"Lex," Jonathan called after him.

"Don't worry Mr. _Kent._ I won't do anything that would hurt Clark." He glanced at Martha, "I would never purposely hurt any of my friends." He shifted his gaze back to Jonathan, he gave a dry-laugh and shook his head in disbelief, "to think you didn't' want us to be friends." Lex turned back around and left through the door, now chuckling slightly and still shaking his head slightly.

Once Lex was out of ear shot, Cooter announced, "that, is one disturbing young man."

"You know it," Jonathan agreed.

"I don't know," Martha said as she walked over to the window to watch him leave. "Disturbed, troubled, but not disturbing . . . "

"So, you gonna have to meet with him Coot?"

"Nah, Janie, that is my assistant Miss Gelfand, will set him up with one of my policy aids."

Jonathan just shook his head. "Policy aids? Your policy aids? Coot, I don't mind tellin' you I feel like I've fallen into the Twilight zone."

"You?" Cooter laughed, "I am the one sitting here with Bo Duke, who has been dead and buried for quite a few years."

Balladeer: The Twilight Zone? I'd say the Twilight Zone doesn't even come close to Hazzard and Smallville. Course now I gotta wonder if Lex-ie boy knew our boy's secret before he came by to eavesdrop. If so, Luthor involvement could put an interesting spin on why Bo was convicted in the first place. Don't ya think?

* * *

Originally posted 6/30/10


End file.
